Creatures of the Night
by crown172
Summary: 2 months after they started dating, the RRBZ mysteriously vanished causing the girls and the villains to wonder what happened to them. Whats this? A mysterious castle in the woods where the mansion used to be and strange music coming from inside? Who are those 3 figures living inside the castle and who is their ruler? sequel to House of the Haunted
1. The Dream

**Me: Hello everyone! Okay, so some of you wished for a sequel of House of the Haunted and after a lot of thinking, I decided to do one since I'm now on winter break so I'll be able to update my stories faster! I hope all of you enjoy the sequel!**

**Momoko: Are the villains gonna be in the story too?**

**Me: Thats correct! Its part of the plot for the sequel!**

**Miyako: Yay! That means we can spend more time with our boyfriends! *hugs Boomer***

**Kaoru: I guess its okay but they better not do anything bad to us like you did in the story! *face nearly turns red***

**Me: Relax! It won't happen again since I can't afford paying the RRBZ's medical bills.**

**RRBZ: We heard that!**

**Mojo: My boys are growing up so fast! *cries with tears of joy***

**Fuzzy: Let me play my banjo at your wedding!**

**Him: I can also design some outfits for the boys and girls to wear**

**Ace: I get to be the best man!**

**Big Billy: I want to cater the food!**

**Arturo: I'm the ring boy!**

**Grubber: Grubber!**

**Ivy: I'll be the flower girl!**

**Sedusa: I'll be the maid of honor!**

**Princess: I'm gonna catch your bouquets!**

**Top Hat and Poncho: We'll be the priests!**

**Violet: I'll help organize their honeymoon!**

**RRBZ: SHUT UP! *face becomes red with embarrassment***

**PPGZ: *blushing from what the villains said about their wedding***

**Me: Anyways, I only own the plot of the story and not the characters so enjoy the sequel!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I sighed in relief after drinking some water from my water bottle. Today, my brothers and I faced each other to play some soccer and the loser had to do the winner's chores for a week. As always, I won the soccer tournament and now Dai and Shou must do my chores for a whole week. Life is definitely awesome. Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Kaoru Matsubara aka Powered Buttercup and I go to New Townsville High School with my two best friends Momoko Akatsutsumi aka Hyper Blossom and Miyako Gotokouji aka Rolling Bubbles. We're all 16 and its been two months ever since we went to that haunted mansion and became friends with the villains and ghosts there.

A lot has changed ever since we befriended our enemies. They don't destroy the town anymore but instead act like regular people and decided to have a peace treaty with us after realizing that we're all growing up. Mojo started working at the zoo and became a better father to the RRBZ, Fuzzy allows only good people in the forest if they respect the animals and nature, Him decided to be a yoga instructor, Sedusa became her own person and started helping out with Sakurako at her sweets shop, Princess started becoming a little nicer and people are paying more attention to her including her parents, the Gangreen Gang just hang out in the dump doing nothing, and the Amoeba Boys opened their own private casino for villains only and they started becoming famous to all the bad guys.

The RowdyRuff Boys? Well, its sort of a long story. After they confessed their love to us at the grand ball, we started going out and introduced them to our families. Surprisingly, our families really liked them but Momoko's dad threatened Brick that if he hurt her then he'll have to face his wrath and my dad and my brothers threatened Butch that if he broke my heart then all his bones in his body will be turned to dust. They were pretty freaked out by it but Miyako's grandmother was definitely scary when she threatened Boomer. The poor guy had nightmares of her for about 2 days but he managed to get over it.

Anyways, a few weeks after our families accepted them, they mysteriously vanished into thin air. We were all pretty shocked by it and the only thing they left us is a note telling us that they have to go look for something but will be back safe and sound and not to worry about them. We all suddenly became pretty worried because its been almost a month and they still haven't returned. Mojo was pretty freaked out by it and he started searching around the city to look for his boys and the villains helped him out as well including us. Sadly, we couldn't find them and we thought that they might've gone somewhere thats pretty far from New Townsville.

Momoko and Miyako couldn't stop crying and I shed a few tears when no one was looking. Where the heck are those boys and why did they leave without telling us where they're headed to!? I sighed and threw away my empty water bottle in the trash can. Right now, I'm inside my house and I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower because of the sweat forming on my skin. I grabbed my towel and pajamas and went inside the bathroom.

I removed my clothes and turned on the water. After checking that the temperature was right, I turned on the shower and stepped inside to let the water pound against my skin. I picked up a soap bar and rubbed it against my skin to wash away the dirt. I put the soap bar back on the soap holder and rubbed my body to let the water wash away the soap.

I nearly winced when I touched my shoulder. Butch's name was still on my shoulder so the mark still remains there. The girls and I thought that they would vanish once Keon is gone but it looks like they aren't fading away. Since they won't go away, we cover them so no one would see them and if anyone asks, its a fake tattoo with the names of our boyfriends' on it.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower as I dried myself off with a fluffy towel. Since its been so long ever since our ghost friends vanished, we haven't seen Jay-zen after the ball. I still wonder who that boy was whom she danced with at the ball but I decided not to think about it since it probably isn't my business.

I finished drying myself off and put on my pajamas which consisted of a light green t-shirt with the peace symbol on it, black pajama pants, and my night hat. I exited the bathroom and went inside my bedroom. I turned off the light and got inside the covers of my bed. I closed my eyes and decided to let sleep take over me.

_Kaoru's dream:_

_I opened my eyes to find myself wandering around a grassy field that stretched for miles. I was still in my pajamas and the sky was clear blue with no cloud in sight. Strange, I would always have these dreams where I walk around trying to find something but I couldn't find anything here. Why can't I dream of something else besides this?_

_"Kaoru-chan"_

_I whipped my head around to see who whispered my name. There wasn't anyone around here within a 5 mile radius so who's calling out my name?_

_"Kaoru-chan"_

_The voice sounded like it was behind me but I turned around and no one was there. What the heck is happening here and who keeps calling out my name!?_

_"Kaoru-chan"_

_"Whoever you are, show yourself! I can't find you anywhere!" I yelled, hoping this person could reveal his or herself to me._

_"Kaoru-chan"_

_The voice started to become louder and louder and I looked everywhere to see where its coming from. Why can't this person just tell me who he or she is!? Suddenly, I felt someone stroking my cheek and I quickly turned around to meet a pair of forest green eyes._

_"Kaoru-chan"_

_My eyes widened at his appearance. He wore a dark green button up gothic style sweater with a few buttons undone showing off his abs, dark ripped jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, black biker shoes with a metal skull on each side of it, and his hair was in its usual ponytail but spikier though._

_He had this silver chain necklace wrapped around his neck with the charm shaped like a diamond with a jade gem on the center thats also shaped like a diamond. There were some weird symbols on the outer surface of it and the gem looked like it was glowing me making me feel drawn to it. I felt him cup my cheeks with his hands and his thumb gently stroked them._

_"I missed you, my buttercup" I heard him whisper._

_"Butch" I whispered. "Where did you and your brothers go?"_

_"You'll know soon enough" he answered. "For now, let me tell you something"_

_He moved his hands from my cheeks down to my shoulders where he pulled one of my sleeves down to reveal my bare shoulder where the mark is. His finger traced the mark where his name is causing me to shiver from his touch and the mark started to glow in its respective color._

_"Kaoru-chan, this mark symbolizes that I chose you as my lover" he explained. "Meaning that you're my chosen soulmate"_

_Wait, what? He chose me as his soulmate? What the heck!? I thought it was just a mark that'll go away soon but how can it symbolize that I'm his chosen soulmate and lover!? Well it did appear back in the haunted mansion when he forced himself on me but how am I his soulmate when we just started dating a month ago!?_

_I couldn't think of anything else as I felt something press against my lips. I gasped and realized that Butch was kissing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss causing me to sigh and wrap my arms around his neck so I could kiss back. I hate to say this but I really missed kissing him including his warm touch. I even hated it when he tried to act like a pervert towards me but I didn't mind at all since he's my perverted boyfriend._

_The kiss lasted for a few minutes until we parted to breathe but he still kept his grip on me and leaned towards my face for our foreheads to touch each other._

_"I love you, Kaoru-koi" he whispered in a husky tone._

_"I love you too Butch and don't call me koi" I whispered with a slight threat._

_"I think it suits you well since you're my lover" he chuckled._

_"It still feels weird to me" I answered._

_"You'll get use to it" he smirked._

_He planted a warm kiss on my forehead and he slowly started to fade away including the background. Hold on, where is he going!?_

_"Don't go, Butch!" I cried out to him._

_"I'll be back soon, Kaoru-chan. You'll find me real soon" his voice echoed._

_He vanished including the background right after he mouthed "I love you" to me and I was now slowly starting to wake up because I knew this was all a dream._

_End of Kaoru's dream:_

I gasped as I shot up from my bed and panted to regain my breath. My heart was pounding against my chest as I tried to calm myself down. Butch was in my dream and not only that, he and his brothers are okay and alive. But where was he anyways and when did he became so hot in his outfit? Wait a minute, did I just call him hot? Okay! I'm definitely hallucinating because I would never think of Butch as hot even he looked fine with those mu- Dang it Kaoru! Get a hold of yourself!

I quickly shook my head to get rid of that thought and tried to remember from the dream. After meeting him, he told me that the mark on my symbol symbolizes that I'm his chosen soulmate because it recognizes me as his lover. Not only that, it glowed when Butch touched it and I think the gem on his necklace glowed as well. I wonder where he got that necklace because I don't remember him ever getting that necklace or that gothic outfit he was wearing. Either way, I wished he would drop me a hint on where he could be. How am I ever gonna find him now?

I sighed and laid back down on my bed as I turned my head to see what time it is. 4:15 a.m. and I'm wide awake from what happened. I wonder if the girls have that same dream like I did with their counterparts? And if the boys are together then where could they be? There's no way they could be at the haunted mansion because that place disappeared when it got swallowed up by the portal.

Since their clothing indicated that it looked gothic, they must be somewhere thats abandoned and where no one would ever go but where? I guess I should wait till morning and ask the girls about it but at least we know that the boys are healthy and safe wherever they could be.


	2. Mysterious Castle and Dark Figures

**Butch: So you thought I looked hot in that outfit? *smirks at Kaoru***

**Kaoru: Shut up! I didn't know what I was thinking!? *face turns red***

**Butch: You are so cute!~ *kisses her cheek***

**Mojo: My boys are okay! *cries while hugging them***

**RRBZ: Too tight! *nearly turns blue***

**Mojo: Sorry! *releases them* **

**Momoko: So where were you boys?**

**Brick: Its a secret, babe *hugs her***

**Miyako: Can you give us a hint?**

**Boomer: Maybe, maybe not *kisses her forehead***

**Him: If you lovers want to make-out or something, do it in another room!**

**RRBZ: Sure thing! *picks up their girlfriends bridal style and carries them to another room***

**Sedusa, Princess, Ivy, and Violet: DON'T DO ANYTHING ILLEGAL IN THERE!**

**Gangreen Gang: They are! *snickers***

**Fuzzy: We still need to organize their wedding!**

**Amoeba Boys: And get the preparations settled!**

**Me: You guys will do that in a later chapter so I only own the plot and the O.C.'s I'm using belongs to their respective owner so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I let out a huge yawn while walking towards the lab. After seeing Butch in my dreams, I couldn't sleep well because of that event. I still kept on wondering on what the dream meant. He said that I'm his chosen soulmate because he gave me a mark back when he was in Keon's control. Since the mark had his name on it, I'm considered his property and no one else can come near me but him.

I definitely hate Keon more for possessing Butch and getting him to mark me. Why does the world hate me so much!? Okay, I need to stop freaking out since passerby's are seeing me do some weird facial expressions when I think. Couldn't they keep their own business to themselves!?

Anyways, I still remember what happened inside the dream. Butch called me Kaoru-koi, which I hate, and he kissed me after he told me that I'm his lover. His outfit looked a bit gothic but his signature color was still there. I started thinking about the necklace that was around his neck.

I don't know why but I felt kinda drawn to it when I first saw it and the gem on the center looked like it was glowing. I even remembered seeing the strange markings on the outer surface but I couldn't figure out what it means. Either way, I wonder where he got the necklace and where he's living at since he isn't wearing his usual RRBZ outfit anymore.

I shrugged at the thought and managed to make it over to the lab. Since its still early, it looks like I'll be the first one there but the Professor and the boys are probably either sleeping when they stayed up all night for experiments or they're already awake and doing more experiments. Lets hope they don't destroy the lab if they messed up their experiments.

I went inside and I started to hear a lot of voices inside the lab. I walked over to the lab area and my eyes widened when I saw Momoko, Miyako, the Professor, Ken, and Peach there including the villains who were starting to act a bit frantic. I wonder whats going on here?

"Yo! Whats going on over there!?" I called out.

"Kaoru! Thank goodness you're here!" Momoko exclaimed dramatically.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Well, Momoko and I had this strange dream last night with our boyfriends' in it" Miyako answered in a worried tone.

"Hold on, did you just say that your boyfriends' were in your dreams?" I asked in shock. Could they have the same dream like I did but with Butch?

"Yes they did. Did you had one as well?" Professor questioned me.

"I did. I saw Butch in my dreams and he looked pretty different" I answered.

"What do you mean, different?" Ken asked.

"Well he was wearing a dark green gothic style button-up sweater, dark ripped jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, black biker shoes with skulls on the sides, a silver necklace with the charm shaped like a diamond with the outer surface having weird symbols and a jade gem on the center thats also shaped like a diamond, and his hair was pretty spiky"

"Thats what Brick wore in my dream but in red and his charm was shaped like a triangle with a ruby gem thats also shaped like a triangle" Momoko continued.

"Me too with Boomer but he was wearing blue and his charm was X-shaped with a sapphire gem thats also shaped like an X" Miyako finished.

"Thats freaky da wan" Peach replied.

"I can't believe my boys are all right!" Mojo cried. "I was starting to worry that something bad might've happened to them"

"If they're all right then where could they be?" Him pondered. "Since the PPGZ each had a dream of their counterparts' in them, there must be some sort of connection linked to all 3 of them that could somehow give us a clue on where they could be"

"They could be somewhere thats abandoned" I said. "Since they were wearing gothic outfits, I thought that they could be somewhere where there's hardly any light there"

"Like an abandoned castle?" Fuzzy piped up.

"Abandoned castle? What do you mean, Fuzzy?" the Professor asked him.

"I guess I forgot to tell you all. Well, late last night, I was patrolling around the woods to make sure that no one would break into my territory. While I was looking around, I saw a strange shadow coming from where the mansion used to be. I followed the shadow and when I got there, there was this huge spooky castle that looked to be from the medieval times and it looked pretty creepy. I was gonna go in and see if anyone lives there but before I could come near the door, I heard this sweet melody coming from inside. It was a very pretty melody and when I was about to open the door, the melody stopped and I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and saw 3 dark figures watching me from the windows with dark glowing eyes making me pee my pants. I quickly hightailed it out of there as fast as I could hoping they wouldn't chase me. I managed to make it home safely but I never looked back when I was running"

"Thats pretty scary" the Amoeba Boys shivered in fright.

"Oh great, another abandoned place that no one knows about" Princess sighed.

"Its possible the RRBZ are there. Maybe they left to go visit the place where the mansion used to be and somehow ended up staying inside that castle with something in it" Sedusa said.

"Count us out! You heard what Fuzzy said, there were 3 dark figures in there and there's no way it could be the RRBZ since it isn't possible for a castle to appear out of nowhere during the time they vanished!" Ace yelled.

"And that place is pretty spooky so it could be haunted" Ivy replied.

"I don't want to go to another spooky place" Big Billy shivered in fright.

"Me too!" Arturo also shivered in fright.

"Grubber!" Grubber replied.

"He's right! What if there's something scarier at that place thats more scarier than Keon!?" Ace yelled.

"We don't know unless we go check it out" Momoko said.

"WHAT!?" we all yelled in shock.

"Um Momoko-san, I don't think its a good idea" Miyako nearly shivered in fear.

"We won't stay in the castle too long. All we have to do is go over to the location where the mansion used to be and check to see if the RRBZ could actually be there or not. It'll only be 5 minutes and we won't wander around anywhere. We'll just check and see if there's a sign that someone lives there and if not then we would never go back there again" Momoko explained. "And plus, we have our belts so we can transform just incase something happens"

"She's right" Professor said. "We won't know if they could be there or not unless all of you go investigate"

"Hold on, us!?" I yelled in shock. "What about you!? Can't you go and investigate it!?"

"I'd love to but I can't because I have an invention I must build for the Mayor and I must finish it before nighttime" Professor sheepishly said.

"And we're supposed to help him!" Ken and Peach replied in unison.

"Cowards" Him muttered.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Mojo exclaimed. "Lets go to the castle now! My boys must definitely be in there!"

Mojo ran out the door while shouting _"Mama's coming, my sons!"_ while we all sweat-dropped at his antics. We all face-palmed and quickly ran after him. Honestly, we don't even know if they could be there or not!? After we managed to catch up to him, we made it into the woods and over to the location where the mansion used to be. A fog that appeared out of nowhere rolled in when we got there and when we went closer, we could see the outline of the castle not far from here. We jogged over to it and we were now standing in front of the huge castle where the mansion used to be.

* * *

**?'s p.o.v.**

My eyes where shot open as I felt a familiar presence coming near the castle. I slowly stood up, letting my back hit the board of the bed post as the sheets slid down to reveal my bare body. I turned my head to look at the figure lying next to me. She was lying on her side, letting me see her beautiful face, and her eyes were closed as she breathed softly. I softly chuckled as I remembered last night's activities. Not only was it lustful and passionate but it was filled with love.

I gently tucked a strand of her blood red hair and stroked it behind her ear. Her beautiful pale skin reminded me of the moon and I couldn't help but stroke her cheek with my finger. My touch caused her to slowly wake up and her eyes revealed to be a beautiful indigo color matching mine. She softly yawned and looked at me while clutching the sheets that cover her whole body.

"Sorry to wake you my dear but I felt a presence near the castle so I must go check to see if they're intruders or not" I whispered and kissed her lips.

"Will you come back, nano desu?" she whispered in an angelic voice.

"I will and once I do, we could cuddle some more" I smirked and started to put on my clothes which consisted of an indigo button up sweater with a pair of dark jeans and leather shoes.

"Okay, nano desu" she smiled and snuggled onto the pillow.

I kissed her cheek and got off the bed as I headed toward the door to exit our bedroom. Our room was really big and had indigo wallpaper on them and the carpet was also colored indigo. There was a huge bathroom in here including a walk-in closet consisting of many outfits that were made by the finest fashion designers. The windows were covered by our curtains so no one would dare to look at what we're doing in the furniture was filled with a huge canopy bed with many pillows and a huge blanket, a love seat, some couches, wooden tables, a huge plasma screen TV, a DVD player, video games, a computer desk with a desktop resting on it, cabinets, a lamp, a huge mirror, and a clock.

I exited the bedroom and quietly closed the door so I wouldn't disturb her resting. I walked down the hallway and over to the huge window on my left to look over and see who's near the castle. I went to the window and my eyes widened at who I saw. It wasn't one person but 3 people and the monsters were with them. Its been a while since I last saw them and I have a good guess on what they're here for.

"Looks like their mates are finally here and they even brought company" I said to myself.


	3. Not Creepy and Fangs?

**Kaoru: Who the heck was that mysterious figure and why does that girl sounded familiar!?**

**Me: You'll have to wait and find out**

**Butch: Kaoru-koi, why did you leave the room~?**

**Kaoru: YOU KEPT TOUCHING MY BUTT, YOU HENTAI!**

**Mojo: Butch Jojo! You shouldn't do that to my future daughter-in-law!**

**Kaoru: Yeah-Wait what!?**

**Fuzzy: Looks like the wedding is still going on!**

**The Amoeba Boys: We bought our priest outfits! *puts them on***

**Brick: Whats with all the noise!? *comes in shirtless with Momoko behind him who's wearing his shirt***

**Boomer: I think they're talking about the wedding *comes in with his tank-top on with Miyako behind him who's wearing his jacket***

**Mojo: Brick and Boomer Jojo! I didn't teach you boys to act like a pervert towards females!**

**Brick and Boomer: WE ONLY KISSED!**

**Sedusa, Princess, Ivy, and Violet: YOU SELFISH PERVERTS! YOU TRIED TO TAKE AWAY THEIR INNOCENCE! *chases after them***

**Ace: Didn't know they had it in them *snickers at the RRBZ***

**Big Billy: We need more food for the wedding!**

**Arturo: I found an organist to play some music at the wedding! *brings out the organist***

**Grubber: Grubber! *brings out some wedding bands***

**Him: I finished the designs for the outfits! *shows the designs to everyone***

**Me: Thats really amazing!**

**Him: I know, I'm a genius for drawing them**

**Me: Yeah so I only own the plot of the story and the O.C.'s belong to their respective owner so enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I nearly let out a loud gulp as I saw how huge the castle is. It looked to be from the medieval times and the color was darker than black looking like it was made from black soot. One of the roofs of the castle was shaped like a cone with the tip on the top having a statue of the cross resting on it. The other roofs were rectangular shaped with the outer surface looking smooth like a stone.

There were so many floors in the castle that it makes me wonder how high does it reach. I don't know why but I thought I saw someone near one of the windows but I couldn't tell because the inside looked really dark and it was hard to tell whats inside from the distance. This place not only gave out an ominous feeling but it felt really creepy because its almost like it came out from a horror movie and the fog and trees were perfect for its setting.

However, there was no light streaming on the castle because there were so many trees that were blocking the sky so its impossible to see any light here at this location. Since there was no light near the castle, the background almost looked like it was dusk.

"Never in my entire life have I ever seen a castle so big and scary like this" Him gestured to the castle with his claws.

"Its taller than my mansion" Princess said in awe. "But if this castle had a makeover then I would've asked my daddy to buy it for me"

"I don't know why but it has this mysterious vibe thats making me feel all weird and stuff" Sedusa replied with her hands on her hips.

"If you like this castle then keep it! I don't wanna live in a creepy place like this!" Ace exclaimed with fear.

"This place kinda reminds me of the Edgar Allan Poe stories I read" Ivy pondered.

"I wanna go home everyone" Big Billy shivered in fear.

"Me too" Arturo also shivered in fright.

"Grubber" Grubber quickly nodded while also shivering in fear.

"Same here!" the Amoeba Boys quivered in fright.

"No one is going home!" Mojo shouted with authority. "We came here to find my sons and thats what we're gonna do! I know my sons are here because my parental instincts are telling me that they're here!"

"Since when do you have parental instincts?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ever since my boys were born and started becoming a good parent" Mojo answered. "Now lets go inside!"

"But shouldn't we knock first?" Miyako asked.

"Why would we knock at a castle when its been abandoned for so long?" Him face-palmed.

"Well it looks like that someone could be living here" she said.

"We don't know until we check it out, Miyako" I sighed.

"I guess you're right" she sheepishly said.

We started walking towards the entrance of the castle where a huge door is. The door was old and some of the wood chips were peeling off but it was still in good condition. We managed to make it to the door and when we touched it, the door opened by itself. Okay but that was creepy when it did that.

"Please tell me it was someone in the group who opened it" Sedusa replied.

"It wasn't us" Fuzzy said.

"Lets pretend that it didn't happen" Violet replied.

"Agreed" we all said.

We carefully and quietly stepped inside the castle as we started walking down the long hallway with our footsteps echoing. The hallway was long and narrow but it didn't last long as we made it to the center of the castle. Our eyes nearly bulged out at what the inside looked like.

A huge chandelier was hanging from the ceiling twinkling from the light it was giving out and the floor was decorated with a red carpet that covered the ground well including the stairs. The walls had white wallpaper decorated with fluorescent floral patterns that looked to be made out of pure gold. There was a huge plasma screen TV on the wall with a DVD player, video player, and video game system attached to it with a pile of dvd's, movies, and video games near them. A long wooden table was placed on the center of the room with a lot of couches near it including some chairs. There were also some statues standing near the corners of the room that looked like angels with their hands pressed together looking like they were praying.

All in all, this place was magnificent. It definitely looks like that someone was living here because this place is so clean and the furniture was well organized. Not only that, they had some technology in here which indicated that someone has been living here for quite a while.

"Hey, this place isn't scary" Poncho piped up.

"And here we thought this place is too creepy but its not" Top Hat replied.

"I take back what I said about not living here. I could live in this place like a king" Ace said.

"If I could buy this place, I could decorate it with all the stuff I want here" Princess replied with sparkles in her eyes.

"This could be a good make-up studio since it has all the space I need here" Sedusa said.

"I forgot why I ran away from here" Fuzzy pondered while thinking.

"Thats because you saw the boys at the window making them look like dark figures which freaked you out and made you get away from this place" a voice had called out from the room.

We quickly looked around to see where the voice was coming from and when I looked up at the top of the staircase, I let out a huge gasp causing the others to hear and look my way which caused them to gasp at well. There was a boy on top of the staircase who was looking at us with a bored expression on his face. He had red spiky hair, dark indigo eyes, a piercing on his left ear, an indigo button up sweater, dark jeans, and leather shoes.

"Haru!?" we all yelled in shock.

How can it be!? We all saw Haru get sucked in by the portal but he's actually here and he isn't even a ghost! He's actually alive and looks solid! Hold on, if he's alive then are the other shiny ghosts alive as well and they're here like Haru?

"Its been a while huh everyone and yes Momoko, I am alive and so is Hanyuu but the other shiny ghosts aren't here. They crossed over to the other side when they were sucked inside the portal" Haru replied. Wait a minute, did he just read my mind?

"To answer your question, yes I did read your mind" he smirked.

"How did you do that and stop reading my mind!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry but it happens with other people and here's a hint, I'm an undead creature of the night who is far more normal than a human being. I'm a dark phantom who roams at nighttime stalking the weak prey and feast on their blood. I'm a type of creature who can do things that a human can never do"

I started thinking about the hints he gave me. Okay, he's an undead creature who can do things that a human can't do and he roams at nighttime to feast on blood. Wait a minute, feast on blood!? There's only one type of creature that can do that!

"Vampire" I whispered.

"You're correct" he grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kaoru shouted. "How can you be a vampire when they don't even exist!?"

"Actually they do exist" Him sighed. "While growing up as a demon, there were many vampires who were still alive way back in the 12th century and some of the myths are true but the rest are lies"

"Him is right" Haru continued. "Not only vampires exist but other mythical creatures exist as well. However, they were wrong about us hating werewolves because we've been in peace with them for 500 years when we all settled in a place where there's only peace and no wars. We even had some of our vampires mated to the werewolves and we protect each other since we consider one another like family"

"Thats really sweet" Miyako said.

"Speaking of family, WHERE ARE MY SONS!?" Mojo yelled in an overprotective voice.

"In their rooms" Haru answered. "But you can't see them yet, they first want to see their soulmates"

He looked at me and my friends and thats when we realized that he's referring to the 3 of us. We're the RRBZ's soulmates because of the marks on our bodies and after reading a lot of vampire novels, vampires are quite protective of their mates.

"But I'm their father, I must be the first one to see them!" Mojo shot back.

"They won't see anyone until they see their soulmates" Haru hissed at him. "A vampire's soulmate is very precious to them and they'll only socialize with other people if their soulmates are with them so if you wanna be their next meal, be patient and wait until they see their lovers"

"It'll be nice if I have a vampire boyfriend" Princess grinned evilly while rubbing her hands.

We sweat-dropped at what she said while the males shivered in disgust but we ignored what she said. Really Princess? We're here to find the RRBZ, not flirt with a vampire.

"Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru" Haru called out to us. "Come upstairs and go to my left. You can find your lovers by the color of their door so go ahead and see them because I think they'll be happy to see their soulmates in person again"

The girls and I looked at each other and we complied. The villains didn't mind and gestured us to do what he said. We nodded and went upstairs like Haru said. We then took a left and walked down the long hallway but it soon led to many hallways.

"How are we supposed to figure out where to go!?" Kaoru complained.

As we thought about it, we heard some soft music coming from the hallways. I don't know why but I started to feel drawn to the melody and some of it sounded like it was played from the violin. Without thinking, I walked down a hallway while following the beautiful melody and I kept on walking until it led me to a red door. I quietly turned the gold doorknob and opened the door as I quietly got in and closed it behind me.

I finally found where the melody was coming from because someone was playing the violin making the music sound so beautiful. I was entranced at the way he played including his movements. His eyes were closed and he held the violin like a professional and played it with his hearts contempt. The moonlight reflected from the window and it shined on him making him look like a handsome prince.

Soon, he stopped playing and he opened his eyes to put his violin and bow back in the case. When he put them inside and shut the case to lock it, he realized that I was in his room and he quickly looked up to see me but then his eyes started to go wide and they were filled with love and hope.

"M-Momoko-chan?"

I snapped out of my trance and I then realized that I was in a red room, more importantly, his room. My pink eyes stared at his red eyes and he wore the same outfit that I saw in my dream. I can't believe it, he was actually here the whole time!

"Brick-kun?"

He then ran over to me with tremendous speed and engulfed me in a huge hug. My arms wrapped around his neck and I buried my face on his shoulder as I started weeping. I found Brick, I actually found Brick! He was alive and safe all along and he was here at this castle the whole time! I missed him so much!

"Hey, don't cry" he whispered and lifted my face up to wipe my tears. "I'm right here and we'll never be apart from each other ever again"

"Brick-kun"

I captured his lips with my own which surprised him but he hungrily kissed me back. I missed his warm hugs and his passionate kisses that leave me breathless. I missed his sweet and bad boyish attitude. I missed everything about him. As we continued kissing, I didn't notice that his necklace and my mark both started to glow in their respective colors.


	4. Explanation

**RRBZ: *came back inside the room with injuries on their bodies* MAN, CAN THEY HURT US LIKE THAT!?**

**Me: Well thats what happens if you anger a female *shakes my head at them and heals them***

**Brick: Thanks and I wonder why my necklace and Momoko-koi's mark glowed?**

**Momoko: Me too and did you just call me Momoko-koi?**

**Brick: Yes I did since you're gonna be my wife once we mate *smirks at her***

**Momoko: *turns red at the mention of being his wife***

**Kaoru: I can't believe you boys are vampires!**

**Butch: We were pretty much surprised as well when Haru told us about it**

**Miyako: You boys had changed a lot the last time we saw you *blushes at seeing Boomer's abs***

**Boomer: When we transformed into vampires, we became better, faster, stronger, and cooler than regular humans *flexes his muscles which made Miyako blush more***

**Princess: Since the girls have a vampire boyfriend, can I get one in this story?**

**Me: You will, soon enough**

**Princess: Yippee! *hugs me and starts daydreaming about what her boyfriend would look like***

**Sedusa: Why would she want a boyfriend when she can have girlfriends like us? Who needs men, anyways!?**

**Ivy: I agree!**

**Violet: Me too!**

**Fuzzy: I still love Miss Bellum though**

**Big Billy: And I'm in love with a chicken leg! *hugs the chicken leg***

**Ace: *facepalms* Really, Big Billy!? A chicken leg!?**

**Arturo: I'm in love with mexican food**

**Grubber: Grub! (I'm in love with candy) *hugs his lollipops***

**Ace: Looks like I'll have to admit on loving ice cream *eats his ice cream***

**Top Hat and Poncho: We love being evil! *holds out a huge book on how to become criminals***

**Mojo: I love my sons! *hugs his boys***

**RRBZ: We love our girls! *gets out of his grip and kisses the PPGZ***

**Me: Anyways, I only own the plot of this story and Haru and Hanyuu belong to Rosey ru so enjoy the chapter!**

**Haru: We still need to prepare the mating ceremony for the PPGZ and RRBZ so they can get married!**

**Hanyuu: Hai, nano desu!**

**Me: Wait until the plot thickens! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

The girls and I started hearing music when we ended up on a pathway that led to many hallways. I had to admit that the melody sounded a bit beautiful and its almost like an angel is playing it. I listened carefully and realized that some of it sounded like the flute. Since the girls were distracted by the melody, I silently followed the music that led me down the hallway where it started to become louder and louder. I kept on walking until I stopped in front of a green door.

I turned the golden doorknob and slowly opened the door and stepped inside as I closed it behind me. My eyes widened as I saw the person playing the flute. He was playing near the window while his eyes were closed. I was entranced at the way he played because it looked like a professional was playing the flute with passion and love.

The light that reflected from the window shined down on him making him look like a god. Then, he stopped playing and placed the flute back inside the case where it was resting on a table. After he placed it inside and closed it shut so it wouldn't break, his eyes widened and he turned his head to look at me. His eyes were filled with happiness and love when he saw me.

"K-Kaoru-chan"

I then realized that I was in a green room, quite frankly, his room. My light green eyes stared at his dark green eyes and I saw that he was wearing the same outfit that he wore in my dream. I can't believe it, its really him!

"Butch?"

His face broke into a huge smile and he quickly ran over to me and engulfed me in a huge hug. I quickly held onto him and buried my face onto his shoulder as a tear ran down my cheek. He's okay and alive! More importantly, he was here in New Townsville the whole time! This idiot better give me a good damn reason on why he was at the castle or I won't hesitate to castrate him until he screams like a girl.

"I missed you so much, Kaoru-chan" he whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too, you idiot" I chocked back a sob. Stop crying, Kaoru! You're the strong one, not the weak one!

"Ssssshhhhh" he said in a soothing voice while rubbing my back in comfort. "Its okay, Kaoru-chan. Just let it all out. You don't need to hold it in"

I processed the words on what he said and tried to stop myself but failed. I found myself slowly sobbing on his shoulder while he whispered comforting words to me in my ear. Dang it, Butch! Once I stop crying, you're gonna get it for making me cry! My crying only lasted for a few minutes until I lifted my head up and wiped away the tears with my arm. Its so embarrassing to cry and especially in front of your counterpart.

After I finished wiping away my tears, I saw him leaning in close to my face to kiss me. However, I put my hand on his lips to stop him from kissing me. Sorry Butch but no kissing until you give me a full explanation on what happened to you.

"Before you do that, I want to know the whole truth on where you and your brothers and why you didn't come back" I stated in a serious tone. "I deserve to know the whole truth, Butch. I don't want any secrets hiding in the dark from me"

He let out a small sigh when I removed my hand from his lips and broke the hug as he led me towards the bed. He sat down and ushered me to sit next to him so I did and he crossed his arms over his chest while he was deep in thought.

"Are you sure you want to know the whole truth?" he asked me.

"The whole truth" I answered. "Starting from what happened to you boys all the way to how you guys became vampires and found Haru"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes but let out a huge sigh. "All right but you better listen carefully because I'm only gonna explain once"

"My ears are listening" I said.

He took a deep breath and released it as he started his story. "The day before we left, my brothers and I received a mysterious phone-call from someone who claimed that he wanted to meet us privately because he knows more about the marks that were on you and why they weren't coming off. We thought that he was lying but he said that its the truth and if we want to know more about it, we have to meet up with him the next day at the woods so no one would see us. We thought about it and decided to agree with him since we thought that maybe he could tell us how to remove the marks on your bodies so the next day, we wrote a note to Mojo and you girls that we were gonna go look for something and be back home safe and sound and not to worry about us since you girls worry so much"

I glared at him when he chuckled but ushered him to continue.

"When we went into the woods, the place suddenly became foggy and we started to go inside an area where the mansion used to be since there was no light coming through from the trees that were blocking the sun and when we waited for the mysterious caller to show up, he appeared out of nowhere and we were pretty shocked because the caller was none other than Haru"

My eyes were wide in shock at what he said. Haru called them to meet him at the woods and he knew about the marks? How did he knew about them since I don't remember ever telling him about the marks that we had on our bodies? Maybe Hanyuu must've told him but was she with Haru?

"Haru nearly laughed at our shocked faces but told us that it was really him. We thought that he was lying but he was telling the truth when he touched the tree and we realized that he didn't phase through it. He was solid and actually alive. He wasn't a shiny ghost anymore. Whats weird though is that we noticed that his outfit changed to become a bit more gothic and his teeth almost looked like fangs but we didn't think much about it since we were still pretty shocked at seeing him alive. Anyways, he told us the whole story on how he and Hanyuu were given a chance to be alive by someone but the other shiny ghosts had to cross over so they could find peace which was the last time they saw them so he and Hanyuu took the chance to be alive for their friends and they were then revived back and put inside their respective bodies. However, there was a catch to be alive"

"And that is?" I asked.

"He and Hanyuu must be vampires in order to be revived back. The person wasn't kidding and was serious which shocked them but they took the chance so when they were revived back, they were given vampire-like features that were different from being human. He said that they only drink blood from each other because it turns out, vampires need the blood of their mates in order to stay healthy and alive. They don't burn from the sun or sparkle like the vampire myths and novels say but the sun just makes them look human so no one would know about them being vampires"

I nodded while processing the information and had him continue the whole story.

"After explaining everything to us, he told us that the marks won't go away because they indicated that you girls are our soulmates and they'll remain on you girls for all eternity until you die from old age which will make the marks go away once you're turned to dust. He even told us that we must mate with you girls so no one else would claim you and he offered that we become vampires so we could do the mating process with you girls. The boys and I were hesitant about it but we agreed to it because we care about you girls and don't want to lose you to someone else. Haru warned us that it might be a bit painful and once we transform, we can never transform back into humans ever again. He then told us that once we transform, we must stay with him for a while because he thinks its better that he trains us and get use to being a vampire so we won't have any trouble experiencing it. We asked him for how long and he told us like about a few weeks. He told us that if we go back home after transforming into vampires, we could cause havoc and have our bloodlust overcome us making us become bloodthirsty monsters that kills people"

I shivered from what he said but understood completely. Now I know the reason why he couldn't come back home.

"We agreed the terms and conditions so after that, he bit our necks to transfer his vampire blood into our blood and make us vampires like him. It was pretty painful and we passed out after he bit us. When we woke up, our necks were really sore but we felt really different when we felt our bodies. Our senses enhanced, our teeth had fangs, and we had a weird craving for blood. We realized that we had different clothing on and there was a necklace that was wrapped around our necks. When the pain in our necks went away, we realized that we were in a room with our signature colors and our appearance pretty much changed. Our hair became spikier and our eyes would glow whenever our emotions get to us. The necklace that was around our necks felt like it was a part of us and the stones in the center made us feel drawn to it. When we left our rooms and went downstairs, we spotted Haru with Hanyuu who was also wearing different clothing like Haru but a bit girly and we saw fangs coming out of her mouth when she smiled at us. Haru told us that Hanyuu is his mate and they already mated when they finally got use to their vampire abilities. We were pretty shocked but knew that it was true since they both loved each other a lot. He even told us that our necklaces indicated that they will glow once we're with our soulmates. So Haru trained us to control our vampire abilities and he gave us our own instruments to play when he said that music helps soothe a vampire and wash away the anger they feel inside of them. The boys and I would play it every night to show how much we loved and missed you girls and when we first saw you girls in our dreams, we were so happy in seeing you that we soon learned that we can also enter in your dreams which explained how you girls managed to find us here weeks later along with the villains"

He finished the story and I processed everything on what he told me. So Haru was the one who made the boys vanished and become vampires which resulted in the girls and I being their mates. I can't believe that Hanyuu is also a vampire and mated with Haru. That'll explain why I felt drawn to Butch's necklace and wait a minute, I have to mate with Butch!?

"Um Butch?"

"Yes, Kaoru-chan?"

"Are the girls and I gonna become vampires once you and the boys mate with us?"

He gently placed his hand on mine. "You girls won't become vampires when we mate with you. All we're gonna do is kiss you girls and bite your necks to mate with you while the priest chants in our language and after that, you'll pass out and wake up with your necks sore. The only way for you girls to become vampires is if we bite your necks after we make love to each other"

I sighed in relief but nearly turned red at the last statement. There is no way I'm gonna become a vampire and I'm not letting him take my innocence! Since the mating ritual sounds a bit painful, lets hope it isn't too bad.

"Actually, you'll hate the mating ritual once you attend it and I won't take your innocence unless you want me to" he smirked at me.

"Pervert and quit reading my thoughts!" I growled at him.

"No can do. Its fun reading your thoughts. Thats a special trait when you're a vampire" he smirked.

I scowled at him but gasped as he pressed his lips against mine and pushed me on the bed with him on top of me. Dang it Butch, what are you planning!?

"I missed your soft lips, Kaoru-chan" he whispered and continued kissing me.

"Butch" I tried to speak but it only came out as a muffle.

He moved his lips to place kisses down my neck making me shiver but moan when he started sucking on it. I really hate when he does that since its my weak spot. I'm gonna get you for this, Butch! Just when he was about to suck on my collarbone, a knock came on the door interrupting us.

"Yo Butch! Come downstairs so we can see mama! He won't stop yelling at Haru until he sees us so grab your mate and get downstairs now!" I heard Brick's voice yelling from outside the door.

Butch growled but sighed and got off of me as he helped me up and led me towards the door where we exited his room and went out of the hallway and towards downstairs where everyone was there. I looked over and saw that Hanyuu was sitting down on the couch next to Haru who has his arm around her waist protectively. She still has her blood red waist length hair, pale skin, and indigo eyes but her outfit was a bit different though. She wore a button up collared long sleeved indigo sweater that hugged her body which shows her curves and chest, a black tie with dark rose designs on the bottom, a dark ruffled mini denim skirt with a ribbon tied around her waist, 2 inch leather high heels that reached her ankles, and an indigo necklace wrapped around her neck designed with beads and a charm that was an indigo colored lotus flower with a diamond placed on the center of it.

"My sons!" Mojo cried out in anguish as he engulfed the RRBZ. "I missed you so much!"

"W-We missed you too, mama" Boomer chocked out. "C-Can you let us go now? We can't breathe"

"Sorry but you boys have a lot of explaining to do!" Mojo said as he let them go.

"Hanyuu-chan!" Miyako squealed as she ran over to her and hugged her. "We missed you so much!"

"I-I missed you too nano desu" Hanyuu answered in a small voice as she hugged her back.

"Is it true that you're really a vampire?" Momoko asked her.

"Its true nano desu" Hanyuu answered and showed them her fangs.

"Whoa!" they both said.

"She's a vampire, too!?" all the villains yelled in shock.

"Yes she is and now that everyone is here, I'll explain everything but the boys and their mates can be somewhere else since their mates already knew the whole story" Haru said.

"They did!? Lucky!" Ace complained.

"You boys better behave and not cause any trouble while we're here!" Mojo warned them.

"Yes mama" they answered.

"Good boys!" Mojo smiled with his eyes closed.

The boys picked us up and ran at super speed to a garden that was in the backyard. Okay, this is the biggest garden I've ever seen and I gotta say, this place is really beautiful. There were so many animals roaming around and a lot of flowers were planted here with their colors that matched the rainbow. There were some trees with swing sets attached to them and I see a pond that was crystal clear with a swinging bench nearby that was hung by a huge oak tree. The boys put us down and took us somewhere separately. I wonder where they're taking us?

* * *

**Okay everyone! I need your help. I'm trying to decide on two characters who could be Princess's boyfriend in the story: Jack Spicer, I chose him since Prinack became the most popular couple on deviantart, and Prince, the boy version of Princess. Please vote on who should be Princess's boyfriend in the story!**


	5. Takaaki and Himeko's love?

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but I had to wait and see which character for the story will be Princess's boyfriend. It was most likely a tie so I'll have to decide. The person who would be in the story is gonna be… Prince!**

**Prince: *comes in* Hello everyone! The most handsome and richest vampire is here! *winks while showing off his fangs***

**Princess: He is so dreamy! *squeals in delight and pounces on him***

**Him: Oh no! Another person who's like Princess!? Are you trying to kill us or something!?**

**Brick: WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT GUY A VAMPIRE!?**

**Butch: NOW WE'RE GONNA HAVE A MALE VERSION OF PRINCESS BOTHERING US!**

**Boomer: YOU'RE SO EVIL!**

**Me: Hey, don't blame me! Princess was the one who wanted a boyfriend!**

**The Gangreen Gang: YOU COULD'VE SAID NO!**

**Me: I'm too nice!**

**Kaoru: If he's like Princess, I'll go jump off a cliff and die!**

**Butch: Don't you dare, cupcake! *grabs her waist and pulls her to his chest***

**Haru: Prince is somewhat like Princess but way different since he's a guy and Princess's a girl**

**Hanyuu: But Prince does have a similar personality like Princess because how they're both spoiled by their parents nano desu**

**Sedusa: That is true *laughs***

**Mojo: I can't believe my sons have been turned into vampires! And not only that, the PPGZ are their mates!**

**Fuzzy: Do we have mates?**

**Me: It only works for mythological creatures, not monsters who were hit by the dark light. Sorry.**

**The Amoeba Boys: We wish we were mythological creatures**

**Him: Why would you wanna be mythological creatures? They get too many enemies from humans or other creatures**

**The Amoeba Boys: They're popular to everyone!**

**Me: Anyways, I only own the plot and my O.C. Prince but I do have a couple of characters in the story that belong to Noodles830 and YunaKuroba so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

My hand was clutching onto Boomer's hand as we walked down a pathway in the garden. I can't believe that Boomer is okay and not only that, he was transformed into a vampire. I was even more surprised when I saw him playing the piano. When the girls and I were in the hallway, we heard a beautiful melody playing but what I mostly heard was a piano playing a song that I've never heard of before.

I silently followed the melody that led me to a blue door and when I opened it and went inside as it closed behind me, my eyes were wide in shock when I saw a boy sitting down on a chair playing the piano made out of silver and gold. His eyes were closed while he was playing and when the light reflected on him, it made him look like an angel. I was so entranced by how beautiful he was playing that when he stopped, he opened his eyes and they nearly bulged out when he saw me causing me to snap out of my trance.

"M-Miyako-chan?"

I quickly realized that I was in his blue room. My light blue eyes made contact with his dark blue eyes and I finally managed to say something so I wouldn't be speechless.

"Boomer-kun?"

His eyes were filled with care and love as he stood up from the chair and quickly ran over to me as he engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying on his shoulder. Boomer was alright! And not only that, he's alive and I actually found him! I actually found Boomer!

I couldn't stop crying when I held onto him but he whispered comforting words in my ear while rubbing my back in comfort. I was crying with tears of happiness and sadness when I was reunited with him: happiness that he was okay and sadness that he never told me where he was for so many weeks.

When I calmed down and broke the hug, I asked Boomer on where he was and he gestured me to sit down on the bed in which I agreed to. He explained to me everything from him and his brothers seeing Haru at the location where the mansion used to be all the way to when they were turned into vampires and managing to see us in our dreams to inform that we were there soulmates.

I was pretty much shocked and surprised at the information, especially when he told us how Haru and Hanyuu were revived back but as vampires. At least the girls and I would be happy to see Hanyuu again but sad that the other shiny ghosts couldn't be here with us again. After he told me the whole story, we went downstairs since Boomer wanted to see Mojo so we did and then he took me to the garden in which he separated me from the girls to take me somewhere special. I wonder where he's taking me?

"Boomer-kun, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Its a surprise" he winked at me, causing me to blush.

He smiled at me and continued looking straight ahead as we kept walking on the pathway. It didn't last long because he stopped at a gate that had flowers wrapped around the iron bars by its stems. He let go of my hand to use both his hands to unlock the gate.

_Click_

The gate opened and he ushered me to go in first. I did what he said and he walked behind me and closed the gate. He then put his arm around me and led me to a small pathway where there were hedges on either side and when we got to where we were, my eyes were in awe at what the place looked like.

There was a pond surrounded by stones with a bridge hovering above it to let us pass through easily and there were so many flowers in different shades of blue. There was a small mini waterfall on the other side of the bridge with a huge tree next to it and there was a bench that gave a good view for the waterfall near the shade of the tree.

There were some small statues that looked like animals around the area and they each had flower necklaces around their necks. There were a few boulders but they were all flat so we could easily stand or sit on them. I noticed that there were some lily pads floating on the pond where the bridge was and I could see a few koi fish swimming around. I even saw some zen trees that were near some plum blossom trees. This place is so pretty that it reminded me of a secret garden.

"What do you think of this place?" Boomer asked me, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Its so beautiful! Did you decorate this place?"

"Yes, I did. I made this especially for you since this place reminded me of you"

"Thats so sweet! Thank you, Boomer-kun" I kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you, my bubble queen" he blushed and kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to slowly kiss him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes because we parted to regain some oxygen back inside our lungs. When we regained our breath, I placed my head on his shoulder to hug him. He hugged me back and while we were having our moment, I saw something flash at us.

"Yes! I finally got it!"

"You were planning on doing that, huh Ren-chan?"

We broke the hug and turned our heads to see who did that. My eyes widened in shock when they landed on a boy to whom I knew of back when we were children.

"T-Taka-chan?"

"Its been a while, huh Miyako-chan" he smiled at me.

I gave off a huge smile and ran over to him to hug him. Even though he only thinks of me as a sister, I still consider him as my childhood friend. He spun me around when I hugged him and I let out a huge giggle when he do that. He stopped doing that and set me down as we broke the hug. Its been so long ever since I saw him and he sure did change a lot.

"Hey Boomer-san, how's it going" he gave him a slight nod. Hold on, have they met before?

"Pretty well, Takaaki-san. Its nice to see you again" he gave him a small wave. "You too, Ren-san"

"Arigato, Boomer-san" the girl named Ren smiled at him.

My eyes widened at how pretty she was when I looked at her. She had short dark blue hair with a hair clip on it thats shaped like a crown, icy blue eyes, a short sleeved lacy white dress with a blue mini coat over it, white ballet flats, and a necklace wrapped around her neck with the charm shaped like a blue lily. She noticed me staring at her so she looked at me and gave me a gentle smile.

"Hello! I'm Ren and you must be Miyako, Taka-chan's best friend! He told me so much about you but he never told me how adorable you are in person!" she squealed and hugged me as she rubbed her cheek against mine for affection.

"I think thats enough, Ren-chan" Takaaki sheepishly laughed as he got her to stop hugging me.

"No fair!" she pouted at him.

"No need to pout, my water lily. You can continue hugging her after we meet her friends"

"Yay! More people to be friends with!"

I nearly giggled at her behavior. She acts like a child but is cute and lovable at the same time. No wonder Taka-chan chose her as his girlfriend. I can tell that she's his girlfriend since he looked so happy with her than with anyone else. They make such a cute couple.

"Since you figured out that Ren is Takaaki's girlfriend/soulmate, you're probably wondering how Takaaki and I knew each other?" Boomer asked me. I nodded and he continued.

"Well, when my brothers and I went with Haru to visit some of the werewolves there, we were introduced there since we were new and were given a warm welcome by the werewolves and other creatures that came to visit their land. I met Takaaki there since he was also new and started to hang out with another which started a beautiful friendship between us. He also introduced me to Ren who was a water sprite and was going to be mated to Takaaki really soon but he also told me that he was from New Townsville and was your best friend. I told him that I was your boyfriend and would like his blessings in letting me mate and be with you. He checked to see if I was good enough for you so he approved of me but threatened to hurt me if I hurt you so we became the best of friends and started to visit with each other for quite a while"

I was pretty surprised on the information. Now that Taka-chan became a werewolf because of the black z-rays, even though we've gotten rid of it from him but he can still transform though, he's part of the werewolf pack but his pack and Boomer's pack actually get along well with each other. Its a good thing they are because I don't think I can handle any wars or fights that can harm peace. At least I know now that Ren is a water sprite which explains her appearance and why Taka-chan fell in love with her. I almost blushed when Boomer asked Taka-chan's approval for him to date me and he did. I'm glad that they're actually getting along well with each other though.

"Now that we introduced our mates to each other, lets go back inside and prepare for the mating ceremony between you and Miyako" Takaaki said.

"Yeah, you're right. Race you there!" Boomer picked me up and ran out of the garden and towards the castle.

"Hey!" Takaaki laughed as he transformed and ran after him while Ren brought out her wings and flew after them with a giggle. It looks like they both can be childish sometimes.

* * *

**Haru's p.o.v.**

"And thats the whole story, do you all understand?" I asked.

They nodded and I sighed in relief. Its a good thing they listened because if they forget, I'll make them wear the most scariest outfits in the whole wide world that they won't stop screaming! Okay Haru, just relax. Relax. Do not upset your wife or she'll get worried about you and I don't want her to get worried.

"Hey Haru! How's it going!?"

Oh no, why did he come back and the day that I just explained the whole story to the villains!? I face-palmed and turned my head to find the person who was at the entrance of my door. He had poofy hair, dark red eyes with stars on them, freckles, a purple tuxedo, dress shoes, and a small crown on his head.

"What do you want, Prince?" I sighed.

"To see how my favorite vampire is doing" he grinned as he came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Hanyuu-chan, how're you doing?"

"I'm good, Prince-san nano desu" she said in a polite voice.

"So who are these monsters?" he pointed at the villains.

"Mojo, Fuzzy, Him, GangGreen Gang, Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, and Princess" I pointed to them.

"Strange, my name is Prince and her name is Princess" he pointed at her. "And we nearly look similar except I don't have red hair or yellow eyes"

"This is my transformation mode. Here is my normal form" she transformed back to her normal self. "My real name is Shirogane Himeko"

"Lovely name for a cutie like you" he took her hand and kissed it causing her to giggle like a school girl.

"You also have a handsome name for a hottie like you" she giggled atrociously.

"How about we go outside and get to know each other?"

"I'd like that"

He grabbed her hand and they both walked outside while talking to each other in their own conversation. I either felt happy for them or not.

"What just happened?" Ace asked in shock.

"A boy version of Princess flirted with her" Sedusa answered with disgust.

"Lets all pretend that it didn't happen" Him gagged.

"Agreed!" they all said.

I couldn't agree more! Never in my entire life have I seen Prince act like a gentleman towards someone like Princess/Himeko. There must be something wrong with the universe right now.


	6. Mating Ceremony

**Haru: *busy smashing his head against the wall* I hate life!**

**Hanyuu: *trying to calm him down* H-Haru-kun, please calm down nano desu!**

**Him: I'm surprised that Takaaki can still transform into a wolf without the dark z rays**

**Takaaki: I'm surprised I can still transform as well *has his arm around Ren***

**Momoko: Ren, you're so pretty!**

**Ren: Arigato, Momoko-chan! *giggles***

**Kaoru: Butch, you can let go of me now! *struggles to get out of his grip***

**Butch: No way! I don't want my mate to jump off a cliff and die! *hugs her tighter***

**Miyako: She was kidding, Butch *sweatdrops at the scene***

**Boomer: He's just worried about her safety, Miyako-chan *holds her hand***

**Prince and Himeko: We're back! *comes back in holding hands***

**Brick: I'm joining Haru! *smashes his head against the wall with him***

**Momoko: Brick-kun! *tries to stop him***

**Rest of the villains except the females: Us too! *joins Brick and Haru***

**Female villains: Oh good grief! *facepalms at their antics***

**Me: Looks like everyone here is crazy. Well, I only own the plot and the O.C.'s mentioned in the story belong to Noodles830 and YunaKuroba so enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

After Butch brought me to the forest so we could have our alone time, mostly him wanting to make out with me, he took me back inside the castle because he said that it was time for the mating ceremony to happen. It turns out that we must mate today because of a full moon thats coming up and doing this today would indicate that we are bonded for life.

I didn't want to do this today but he said that if we don't then someone else could try to steal me away from him and he's afraid of losing me to someone else so I complied so he wouldn't be upset about it. When we went inside, we noticed that all the villains had paled looks on their faces while Haru was rubbing his temples with Hanyuu comforting him. Strange, Princess isn't with them. Whatever she did, I don't even want to know.

We went upstairs and down the long hallways where Butch's room is located. We managed to get there and he opened the door for me to go inside first. He sure has good manners. I went inside and he followed behind me as he closed the door. I then felt him hug me from behind.

"Kaoru-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know"

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together forever"

"Uh sure, whatever you say"

He kissed my cheek and went over to a green closet that has his name on it written in gold. He opened it and gestured me to come over so I did. When I got there, I awed at how many clothes he had inside the closet and I looked around to see that not only he has boy clothes but girl clothes as well. I covered my mouth to refrain from laughing.

"You wear girl clothes?" I cracked up.

"Actually no, they're your clothes" he smirked.

I stopped laughing and looked at him with a _are you kidding me_ look. Apparently, he was serious and I looked again at the clothes. Technically, a few clothes were girly but the rest were tomboyish so they fit my style. Since when did he had a good taste in fashion?

"I can tell that you wore tomboy clothes a lot instead of girly clothes so we sent Hanyuu to get the type of clothes you love to wear in your own color. We actually do have a good taste in fashion by knowing more about our soulmates" he explained.

"Probably by stalking" I muttered.

"Too easy. Well anyways, go pick out an outfit thats formal for you to wear for the mating ceremony. I'll be right back so make sure you change quickly before I come back or I'll have a glimpse of your sexy body" he grinned.

I scowled at him and punched him on the shoulder as he laughed at me. He left the room as he closed the door behind him so I went inside the closet and looked over some outfits that I could wear. I settled on wearing a light green blouse with floral designs on them, black skinny jeans, green flats, and a clip on my hair thats shaped like a skull. I put them on and walked out of the closet just as I saw Butch walking inside the room. He had on a green sweater with a black leather jacket over it left unzipped, blue jeans, black boots, and he still had his necklace around his neck.

"Cute outfit" he scanned me up and down.

"Quit checking me out, you pervert!" I screamed at him.

"I can't help myself, I have a beauty here in my room" he smirked.

I nearly blushed at what he said but gave him a huge scowl. He chuckled at my antics and motioned me to follow him. I complied and went out the room and he led me towards another hallway where there was a huge door made from old wood and my friends were there with Butch's brothers and two girls I've never seen before.

The first girl had straight, long white hair with red ribbons on her headband, red eyes, a black and red spiky gothic dress that has no string, black fingerless gloves, black and red boots, 2 skull earrings on her left ear, a tattoo of a black demon wing combine with a black sakura under her left eye, a necklace with a charm thats shaped like a cross, and black wings.

The second girl looked to be about 17 and had black/gray shoulder-length hair, icy blue eyes, thin white headband, navy blue ear hoops, white blouse, blue long skirt, and black knee high boots.

They were both near Momoko and Miyako so I'm guessing they introduced themselves to them already. My friends saw me and gave me a wave with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Kaoru, you look really pretty in that outfit!" they both exclaimed.

"Arigato girls, you too" I replied.

Momoko had on a pink dress that reaches her thighs with the sleeves reaching her elbows, 2 inch red high heels, and her hair was put down but she had a small red bow at the back of her head.

Miyako wore a white tank-top with a blue jeans jacket over it, a light blue ruffled skirt that reaches her mid-thighs, 1 inch white high heels, and her hair was put in a curly ponytail instead of her usual pigtails.

Brick and Boomer were wearing the same outfits like Butch but in their own signature colors. I felt Butch put his arm around my waist and he gave a firm nod to his Butch and they nodded in return.

"Kaoru, meet Yukina and Adalila" he introduced me to them. Wait, Yukina!?

"Yukina!? You were revived back too!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I was and it was nice seeing you again, Kaoru" she gave me a small smile.

"Hello I'm Adalila Song, the niece of Rowan Prince" Adalila bowed down like a proper young lady.

"Likewise" I greeted back. Are they vampires too?

"Actually cupcake, Adalila is a vampire but Yukina is a demon since she and her brother have demon blood inside of them" Butch explained.

"Oh okay but Natsuki wasn't revived back like her?" I asked.

Yukina's smile suddenly became sad. "Actually he was but we got separated so I don't know where he could be now. I'm still searching for him"

"Oh sorry" I apologized.

"Its fine, don't worry" she quickly replied.

"Now that you two know us, we must start the mating ceremony because I need to go back to the library once this is done" Adalila said.

We nearly sweatdropped at what she said but nodded and went inside the huge room where the huge doors were. The room was a huge chamber and there were some priests dressed in dark robes carrying small black books in their hands. The windows were rainbow colored class with elements on each window. There were red, blue, and green coffins on the spot where the light was being reflected from the glass colored windows.

I felt Butch pick me up and his brothers did the same with my friends. I saw Yukina and Adalila wearing the same robes like the priests and they were holding some sort of bottle filled with red liquid. Butch then carried me to the green coffin and laid me down in its entrance. He then got on his knees and hovered above me as the priests started chanting.

I couldn't tell what language they were saying but it sounded like it was their own vampire language. Even Butch and his brothers were chanting the language with the priests. I then felt something pour onto my body and I looked up to see that Yukina and Adalila were pouring the red liquid onto me and they even did the same with Momoko and Miyako. I felt a bit nauseous when I smelled that stuff because it almost looks like blood.

A glow suddenly came and I realized that it was mine and my friends' marks on our bodies that were glowing in their respective colors, even the RRBZ's necklaces were glowing as well. The boys then kissed us and with their fangs out, they bit our necks which released so much pain in our bodies that we started to scream.

The chanting was getting louder and louder and the deeper they bit us, the more we scream because of how intense the pain was. Our eyes started to feel a bit heavy but before we passed out, we heard our lovers whisper something to us.

"You're mine now"

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

When my lover passed out, I kissed her lips and got off the coffin as I bent down and scooped her up in my arms. I felt really terrible when I bit her neck causing her to scream in so much pain. Now that the mating ceremony is over, she won't have to feel any more pain now.

"Come on Butch, lets take them to our room and have Hanyuu, Yukina, and Adalila change their clothes so they won't have to wake up with blood on them" Brick said with Momoko in his arms.

"Brick's right and after that, we gotta go downstairs because Haru needs to tell us something" Boomer replied with Miyako in his arms.

"Got it" I said.

We exited the chamber and went down the hallways to our respective rooms. I went over to my room and carefully opened the door while holding Kaoru and went over to my bed. I gently placed her there and stroked her cheek with my thumb. In my eyes, she looked like a goddess sleeping on my bed. I heard the door open and I turned my head to see that it was Hanyuu who opened the door.

"I'm here to change Kaoru's outfit and give her a bath so she wouldn't have that smell of blood on her nano desu" she replied.

"Okay and feel free to pick out the outfit that Kaoru would love to wear" I said.

"Okay, nano desu" she answered.

I gave one last look at my mate and exited the room as the door closed behind me. I walked down the hallway and went downstairs to see Haru on the couch near Takaaki and Ren. Looks like those two are already here. I notice that the villains weren't here in the living room so I'm guessing that they must be outside or something. I sat down on the couch that the villains were previously sitting and I saw that my brothers were also here as well. Looks like I'm the last one to be here.

"Now that everyone is here, I must tell you some devastating news" Haru sighed. "You all remember Prince, right?"

My brother and I, including Takaaki, groaned at the mere mention of him. He reminded us so much of Princess that we all wished that he would stop showing off and be the center of attention to everyone. Some of us even wished that he would forget about us but sadly, he didn't. Ren looked like she was confused.

"Um, who's Prince?" she asked.

"If you see a guy with poofy hair and looks like Princess in her normal form, runaway and don't stop running until you lost him" I warned her.

"What Butch is saying that Prince is the noble son of a high-class noble vampire clan in the West" Takaaki explained to her. "He's like a boy version of Princess because of their attitudes and sometimes gets on our nerves"

"Oh, okay!" she happily nodded.

"Please tell me that guy isn't here!" Brick groaned.

"Sadly, he is here" Haru replied.

"Why did he come here? To show off his expensive jewelry again?" Boomer rubbed his temples.

"Unfortunately, no" Haru crossed his arms over his chest. "Apparently, he invited us to attend a huge ball at his castle because he wants to celebrate his engagement with Princess"

"ENGAGEMENT WITH PRINCESS!?" we all yelled in shock.

"I know. I was shocked too when I heard it from him. After he met Princess, they went outside to spend some time with each other and they came back in 1 hour later announcing that they're going to get married. The villains couldn't believe what they heard and I thought that this was some sort of nightmare and sadly, it isn't. He wants us to attend the party to show off his fiance to all the creatures attending the ball and us being there could possibly attract more people there including the werewolves of Takaaki's clan and the water sprites of Ren's clan"

"Lets hope they don't come" Takaaki muttered.

"Why not? It could be fun" Ren replied.

"Since they invited us including the both of you, we all must go since Prince's father is good friends with the vampire king"

I nearly frowned at what he said. The vampire king is the ruler of all the vampires but he's good friends with all the rulers of their own kind including high-class nobles. He has a wife as well and they both get along very well with the other rulers since they make sure that no one disturbs the peace treaty between all mythological creatures. They consider everyone their own children since they couldn't conceive one of their own at all because the vampire queen is very frail and has a weak body.

"Since we all have to go, when is the party?" Brick asked.

"Tomorrow night so we all must be prepared and wear formal clothes there. Butch, try to convince your mate to wear a dress since I can tell she hates girly outfits" Haru gave me a serious look.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she wears something formal" I gave him a smirk.

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself, Butch" Boomer grimaced.

"Remind me to keep Ren-chan away from him" Takaaki gave me a dark glare while holding Ren.

"Huh?" she replied with confusion.

"My mate already knows about the ball so you boys must inform your mates about the party once they wake up" Haru said.

"We will" my brothers and I answered.

"Good. The meeting is done and also, the villains are outside frolicking in the garden and they'll be coming to the party too since they're good friends with Princess"

We nodded so my brothers and I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen since we were feeling a bit thirsty. I opened the refrigerator and brought out 3 water bottles for each of us to drink. Yes, we can eat and drink human food as long as we're kept alive by drinking blood.

"Looks like we all have to go to snotty boy's party" I grimaced and gave them a water bottle.

"At least the others will be there" Boomer said and unscrewed the cap to drink his water.

"Lets hope the guests don't flirt with our mates or they'll be our next meal" Brick frowned while his eyes glowed red.

"I agree" I growled as my eyes glowed green. If anyone hits on my Kaoru, there will be blood.

"Lets make sure it doesn't happen" Boomer replied as his eyes glowed blue.

"Agreed!" Brick and I exclaimed.


	7. Going to the Ball and Meeting Kohaku

**Princess: Yippee! I'm engaged to Princey-poo! *squeals while hugging Prince***

**Prince: Jealous? *sticks his tongue at everyone***

**Mojo and the other male villains: *faces turns green and they all ran out of the room to throw up***

**All the female villains except Princess: *gags at the scene and distracts themselves by reading fashion magazines***

**Takaaki & Ren: *nearly shivers in disgust***

**Haru: *stops hitting his head to prevent himself from getting brain damage* Ignoring what they said, you boys better not do anything reckless at the ball and don't let your jealousy get to you!**

**Brick: But what would happen if a guy flirts with your mate?**

**Haru: *eyes turn dark and evil and he says in a menacing tone* I won't hesitate to end their pathetic lives if they come near my mate! *omits a dark killer intent and hugs Hanyuu***

**Hanyuu: *blushing from his antics* n-nano desu?**

**Brick: Which is why the boys and I aren't letting anyone come near our mates as well *puts his arm around Momoko's waist and kisses her cheek***

**Boomer: Or they'll meet our wrath *hugs Miyako and kisses her forehead***

**Momoko & Miyako: *blushes from what they did***

**Kaoru: *rubs her sore neck* Besides going to the ball, which I'm gonna hate, the mating ceremony is definitely painful!**

**Butch: Gomen if it hurts, Kaoru-chan but the soreness will go away soon. I promise you that! *hugs her***

**Yukina: When am I gonna find my brother, Natsuki!?**

**Me: You will find him real soon, I promise you that! And Adalila will meet **_**him **_**at the ball as well.**

**Adalila: Y-You mean? *face turns pink***

**Momoko: Ooooh! Is it her boyfriend!? *hearts appear on her eyes***

**Ren: I bet its her mate! *squeals in delight***

**Me: All of you will know soon enough now simmer down.**

**Momoko & Ren: Hai!**

**Me: Good! Now, I only own the plot and the O.C.'s belong to their respective owners so I hope you enjoy the story! By the way, I can finally accept some truth or dares for the intro so feel free to leave some ^_^**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I could feel my eyelids trying to open but they were too tired. My neck was really sore and my body almost feels numb. I don't know but it feels like I've been running around for a long time that my body is refusing to move and my neck feels like someone bit me really hard with sharp teeth.

I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of the drowsiness I was feeling and I slowly start to open them again when I no longer felt sleepy anymore. I managed to open my eyes and all I could see was the red ceiling. Hold on, red? Does that mean that I'm back in Brick's room?

I slowly got up and I rubbed my aching neck as I felt a bit of pain coursing through my veins. I let my eyes wander around the room and my hunch was right when I saw that I'm actually in Brick's room. It looks like the mating ceremony was already over and we were brought back here to rest.

My nose took a small sniff and I realized that I wasn't smelling any blood on me. I looked down and saw that I was changed into a different outfit: a pink t-shirt with white shorts and pink leather sandals.

I sniffed my arms to see if I had any smell of blood on me but all I smelled was peach-scented soap. Hold on, if someone bathed me then who did and did he or she changed me as well? If Brick was the one who did that, I am gonna kill him for looking at my body!

"He didn't bathe and change you, it was me"

I quickly turned my head and saw that Yukina was standing next to my bed. Strange, when did she get here? Oh well, its a good thing it was her who did that otherwise I would've turned red if Brick was the one who bathed and changed me.

"Not just red, you'll be a tomato if it was him and it'll get worse once you see him naked" she covered her mouth while laughing.

"Yukina!" I exclaimed with my face red. I don't think I can handle seeing a naked Brick.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she waved her right hand up and down while touching her cheek with the palm of her left hand.

"You better" I muttered softly so she wouldn't hear me.

"Now that you're up, its time to prepare you for the ball!"

"Ball? What ball?"

"Oh right, I guess we forgot to tell you and the girls. You see, we're invited to a huge ball at a castle to celebrate the engagement of Prince and Princess"

"Whoa whoa whoa" I said in shock. "Princess got engaged to whom and who's Prince!?"

"Prince is the son of a high-class noble vampire clan in the west and he's like a boy version of Princess. Apparently, the two of them started liking each other when they first met and they decided to get married soon"

"Please tell me this is all a nightmare" I pleaded and clutched my head.

"I'm afraid not, sorry" she shook her head. "Well lets get you ready now because the ball starts in 2 hours and not only do I have to dress you up and give you a makeover but I must make you look really beautiful so Brick can't keep his eyes off of you"

She giggled while giving me a wink when I blushed at what she said and grabbed my hand to drag me off the bed to go inside the closet where mine and Brick's clothes are. She let go of my hand to look over at some of the dresses that looked formal enough for me to go to the ball into. It didn't last that long because I heard her squeal and pulled out a dress that was hanging by the clothes hangar.

"This would look perfect on you!" she squealed in delight.

I looked at the dress and awed at how pretty it was. The dress was colored cherry red that was one shoulder and it reaches to the floor. There were white flowered diamond gems all over them starting from the one shoulder all the way down to the chest area and spread all over above the rib cage area. The bottom part of the dress had a small sweep train so it'll be easy for me to walk in the dress.

"Put this on now before I put this on you myself!" she squealed again.

I nodded quickly and changed out of my outfit and put on the dress. I turned around so she could zip it up and when I turned to face her again, she had small hearts in her eyes.

"This dress is perfect for you! Let me get you some shoes to wear so they could match!"

She crouched down to the floor and opened some shoeboxes to see which ones would work. She brought out a pair of hot pink short heels with pink bows on the sides and put them on my feet so I wouldn't have to do that. She stood up and had a huge smile on her face as she scanned me up and down.

"They definitely match! Time to do your hair and makeup!"

She dragged me out of the closet and made me sit down on a stool as she brought out her makeup bag and hair accessories so she could doll me up. She started fixing my hair and when she was done, she put some makeup on me but not too much or too little. She then finished and ordered me to close my eyes so I did. I felt her put something cool on my neck and I felt a bit of pressure on my ears. She told me to stand up and open my eyes in which I did. I gasped as I saw my reflection on the rearview mirror.

My hair was curled up and put into a ponytail with a small pink ribbon wrapped around my hair to tie into a small bow. I had some pink eyeshadow on my eyes including mascara, blush, and strawberry flavored lipgloss. A beautiful silver necklace was on my neck with pink gems on the petals from the silver shaped flowers and leaves that made a pattern on the necklace. A pair of flower shaped earrings with pink gems on them were pierced on my ears. I could see my mark on my heart muscle but there were red roses on the mark near Brick's name. Wow, is this me?

"What do you think?" I heard Yukina ask me.

"I don't know what to say" I breathed out.

"Its easy, you're beautiful" a male voice said.

I whipped my head in shock to find Brick near the doorway and I gotta say, he looked really handsome in his outfit. He wore a tuxedo which was black except his tie, button up vest, and flower in his pocket were red. He had on a pair of red dress shoes and he wasn't wearing his hat so his hair was brushed and tied into a low ponytail.

"Now that you're here, I'm gonna go ahead and get changed. Don't do anything bad in here" Yukina snickered and left the room while ignoring Brick's glare.

"Ignoring what she said, you look really beautiful in this outfit" he smiled at me.

"Arigato, you look handsome in our outfit as well" I nearly blushed.

"I know, I heard you say that" he smirked and brought his hand out. "Lets go downstairs and see the others. They're probably waiting for us"

I nodded and walked over to him as I took his hand. He took me out of the room before he closed the door and led me out of the hallway towards the downstairs area where everyone else was already there. I noticed that everyone else was dressed up in formal outfits and they looked pretty good in them.

Miyako was wearing a sea blue strapless dress with the fabric see-through thats showing her collarbone, shoulders, and stomach where her mark was that had Boomer's name on it but with sunflowers on them. The dress reached her ankles and small sapphire pendants were all over the upper part of her dress and they made a line on the waist to make it look like a sequin belt. She had on a pair of open toe clear blue 3 inch high heels with small ruffles that outline her feet. Her hair was down and curled up and she had on makeup like I did except her eyeshadow was light blue and she had on blueberry flavored lipgloss. She had on a bubbles aurora necklace around her neck and a pair of earrings that match her necklace.

Kaoru was wearing a lime green thin-strapped dress with her neck shown that shows her mark that had Butch's name on it but with buttercups on them and the fabric clear with no gems but reflects by the light. The dress reaches the floor and she wore a pair of green wedges with ruffled flowers on the top of her shoes. Her hair was straightened and down but tied into a small bun. She only had on light green eyeshadow and pear flavored lipgloss. She wore a necklace with the charm shaped like a clover with emerald gems on them and a pair of clover shaped earrings that matched her necklace. I can't believe she's actually wearing a dress and looks like a girl.

Boomer and Butch were wearing the same tuxedos like Brick but in their own signature colors. All the villains here except Princess since she's probably with her new husband wore the same outfits they wore when we saw them at the ball back in New Townsville.

Hanyuu wore an indigo colored strapless dress that reaches her calves with white rhinestones on the top part and a pair of 3 inch silver high heels with gemstones on the sides. Her hair was put into a bun and she wore makeup like me and Miyako except her eyeshadow was indigo colored and she had on grape flavored lipgloss. She wore a pair of indigo colored pendant shaped earrings and she still had on her indigo flowered necklace that was around her neck.

Haru wore the same tuxedo like the RRBZ except his color was dark indigo.

I saw that Yukina and Adalila were finally here and dressed up. Yukina wore a thin-strapped victorian blood red gothic style dress with many layers and her dress reached the floor. Her hair remained the same but she had a red flower tucked near the side of her hair. She had on a pair of red pumps to match the dress and she only wore some red eyeshadow, blush, and cherry flavored lipgloss. She wore the same necklace and earrings she had on when the girls and I met her again. Adalila wore a one shoulder turquoise short dress that reaches her knees with sparkles all over the dress and layers. She wore a pair of 2 inch white high heels with flowers on the sides. Her hair remained the same including her headband but there were some sparkles in her hair. She still had her hoop earrings but she also had a necklace with the charm shaped like her earrings. She had the same makeup like Yukina but her eyeshadow was blue and she had on coconut flavored lipgloss.

I looked around and noticed that Takaaki and Ren weren't here. I'm guessing they went home to change for the ball but I wonder what kinds of creatures are gonna be there besides the werewolf pack. Lets hope some of them are friendly.

"Okay, is everyone here!?" Haru shouted.

We all looked at each other and nodded. Yup, everyone is here so we aren't missing anybody.

"Good! Now lets get going!"

He brought out a huge dark staff that appeared out of nowhere and tapped the edge on the ground, making the whole area be covered in smoke and it went away revealing a new area we were now in.

"Everyone, welcome to the castle of Lord Hashiji! He is Prince's father and one of the upper-class vampire noblemen in the West!"

I looked at the castle and nearly awed at how big it is. It was nearly big like the dark castle the boys and Haru lived in but this castle had so many decorations put up probably for the ball. I saw many guests going inside ranging from either a fairy, werewolf, goblin, troll, or devil. I realized that we were standing near the front lawn of the castle because our feet were touching the grass and some of the guests were giving us weird looks.

We were quickly led inside and when we got there, the inside of the castle was enormous and not only there were traditional decorations for a party but there were some gothic style decorations as well to fit the theme. Everyone was chatting happily with one another but we were given a few glances by every creature since we're new here.

"Now that we're here, please go enjoy yourselves but stay together so you won't be lost or get separated otherwise all of the creatures here will think you're food!" Haru exclaimed.

We all nearly gulped and nodded except for him, Hanyuu, Yukina, and Adalila. I felt Brick grab my hand and I then felt him taking me somewhere with my feet catching up to him as they make small noises on the solid floor. We arrived near a table where they served many delicious foods and drinks that nearly made my mouth water but I quickly reigned my composure so he won't think I eat like a pig.

"Momoko-koi, make sure you stay near me so no one else would come near you" he said in a serious tone. "I don't want any of those boys flirting with you"

"Don't worry, Brick-kun. I'll stay by your side for all eternity" I kissed his cheek.

"Good" he smiled at me.

"Yo Brick!"

He turned his head to see where the voice was coming from and suddenly, a red blur pounced on him making him nearly fall but he managed to prevent himself from falling down. The red blur that was hugging Brick looked like a boy around his age. He had dark orange spiky hair that reaches his neck, amber eyes that ranged from red to brown, a tuxedo that was colored amber, black dress shoes, and he had this necklace around his neck thats shaped like a werewolf but colored red.

"Damn it Kohaku! Get off of me!" Brick growled as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"You're no fun" the boy named Kohaku nearly pouted as he stopped hugging him but it slowly turned into a small grin. "Look at you, Brick! You've changed a lot the last time I saw you! How're you doing, man!?"

"I'm doing good now. I see that you haven't changed a bit" Brick said.

"You got that right!" Kohaku gave him a peace sign but then noticed me. "Who's this lovely young lady?"

"Momoko Akatsutsumi, its a pleasure to meet you" I bowed down to hide my face from being pink when he complimented me.

"She's also my soulmate" Brick put his arm around my shoulders. "You can see that I marked her since my name is on her"

"I can see the mark and you're so lucky! You finally got yourself a beauty while I'm still searching for my mate" Kohaku laughed. "So when do you plan on having kids with her?"

My mouth was wide open in shock as a small blush appeared on my face. Did he just say that!? There's no way I'm gonna lose my virginity yet because if that happens, my family but mostly my dad would kill Brick if he got me pregnant! I saw Brick bopping Kohaku's head making him wince in pain as a tick mark appeared on Brick's head.

"You baka! Don't ever say that in front of my mate and F.Y.I., we're gonna wait until we're adults and once I get her family's blessings because I would never make my mate do something she doesn't want to do unless its okay with her!" he yelled at him.

My cheeks turned red when he said. I never knew that Brick can be so sensitive and that was really sweet of him to say that. I'm glad that Brick isn't that much of a pervert and he respects me so much. I'm so lucky to be with him.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! I was just messing with you" Kohaku rubbed his aching head. "By the way, you haven't introduced me to her"

"Oh yeah, right" Brick replied. "Momoko-koi, this is my annoying friend Kohaku. He's a werewolf and is good friends with Takaaki. He's part of the Bloody Howler Clan who specialize in healing the injured since his clan can easily smell the blood of another creature whether they are good or bad and check to see if they're fully healed or not by checking their blood"

"Thats pretty impressive" I awed.

"You got that right!" Kohaku smiled to show his pearly white teeth. "Not only do my clan has healers but awesome fighters as well. Sometimes, we even drink blood for food or to heal ourselves but its only for emergencies so don't worry!"

"Okay good" I sighed in relief. I was worried that they could drink blood everyday but its a good thing they don't.

"Since you're here, are any of the other werewolf clans here as well?" Brick asked him.

"Not a lot. Only a few members of my clan came here, a couple of the Blue Moon members including Takaaki and his mate and her members are here, some Evergreen Woodland clan members are here, and a few others from noble clans are here as well. The rest didn't come because they said that they'd rather die than go to an engagement party hosted by the vampire clan's snobbiest brat in all the universe" Kohaku answered.

"They're lucky that they didn't come"

"I couldn't agree more! Well, I better go see how Takaaki and Norio are doing. See ya Brick and Momoko!"

He walked away and into the crowd where its impossible for us to see him. Kohaku seemed pretty nice minus him saying a perverted comment to us but he looks like a pretty okay guy. I wonder how he and Brick first met?

"I'll tell you later on how I first met him but for now, lets go dance" he said and took me to the dance floor. He needs to stop reading my thoughts!


	8. My Mate!

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait but I was busy with school and homework so thats why I haven't been updating in quite a while!**

**Yukina: Why was I a total girly girl last chapter!?**

**Adalila: I believe it was your time of the month which is why you acted like a total girly girl**

**Yukina: That'll explain why *grumbles***

**Me: Anyways, I wanna thank ghadahalsaad for leaving in some dares since she was the only one who did that so if you're reading this, you rock girl! *gives her the peace sign* Well, here are her dares**

**I dare Momoko and Brick to go to the mall dancing like idiots and saying i love dancing, do you love dancing, if you don't then you're an idiot.**

**I dare Kaoru and Butch to play 30 minutes in heaven.**

**I dare Miyako and Boomer to go out on a date **

**The rest they get free ice cream (gives the ice cream)**

**Momoko & Brick: Do we have to!?**

**Me: Yes you do, now go!**

**Momoko & Brick: Fine *they leave the room and go to the mall where they started dancing like idiots* I love dancing, do you love dancing? If you don't, then you're an idiot!**

**Random stranger: Are those 2 insane?**

**Old lady: I love dancing! *starts dancing around***

**Momoko & Brick: *they quickly leave the mall and come back inside the room with their faces flushed and filled with embarrassment***

**Me: Now that was a bit funny, now its Kaoru and Butch's turn!**

**Kaoru: You'll never take me alive! *runs away***

**Butch: Oh no you don't! *grabs her and drags her inside the closet. 30 minutes later, they came out with their faces red and clothes wrinkled***

**Me: Since that happened, now its Miyako and Boomer's turn! Time for you two to go on a date!**

**Miyako & Boomer: Okay! We'll see you all in an hour! *leaves the room while they hold hands***

**Me: Last one, all of us get free ice cream!**

**Everyone: Yay! *we all get ice cream***

**Me: So I only own the plot and the O.C.'s belong to their respective owners so I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave some dares!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I kept on glaring at some male creatures who kept on ogling me. Ever since the others and I came to this ball, some of them looked at me and my friends thinking that we're fresh meat or if we're models. Even a few wolf-whistled at me and Butch nearly killed them when they did that but luckily, his werewolf friend Norio managed to restrain him from killing them more. Since the floor was covered with some blood, the janitor came over and cleaned the place up so none of the other guests would have some blood-lust in them.

After that, I was introduced to Norio and learned that he was one of Takaaki's close friends and a werewolf who's part of the Evergreen Woodland Clan whom specialized in making powerful weapons from the strongest minerals and are pretty strong which makes them famous for combat. He had short spiky jet-black hair**(styled like N from Pokemon),** yellow-green eyes, a black tuxedo with a green rose in the pocket, black dress shoes, and he had this necklace around his neck with the charm shaped like a wolf but in green.

He wasn't that bad at all except he's a bit of a pervert when he told Butch that I was a total hottie which made me punch him in the gut and Butch bonked his head for calling me that since he's the only one who can say that so I punched his arm as my temper rose. Why must I be paired with this pervert!?

After learning more about Norio, he vanished into the crowd and right now Butch is talking with a red devil that reminds of a cartoon devil except this one looked like he could be related to Him because of the horns, claws, and the skin color.

"Your mate is very pretty. You made an excellent choice on choosing her" he smirked as he looked at me.

"Thank you. I knew that she was the one for me when I first saw her" Butch put his arm around my waist, making me roll my eyes at him.

"So when do you plan on impregnating her?"

My mouth was wide open in shock when he said that. Nuh-uh. There's no way I'm gonna get pregnant because one, I'm only 16 and 2, I'm not letting Butch steal my virginity! Why the heck did that devil even say that!? Are all male creatures perverts!? I felt Butch pull me closer to him and he had this huge smirk on his face.

"Soon, real soon" he grinned to reveal his fangs.

I had to suppress a loud growl as my face nearly turned red. If you dare come near me Butch, I'll feed your manhood and dignity to the pigs and have you get eaten by a grizzly bear! There's no way I'm letting you touch my body!

"Pardon me but I must use the ladies room" I said while trying to calm down. "I'll be right back"

I got out of his grip and quickly ran to the bathroom where it was near the entrance of the castle. I went inside the bathroom where it said ladies on it and went over to the sink to take some deep breaths. I breathed in and out until my anger went away and I had to stop my fists from clenching so much since a bit of anger is still inside me. Calm down Kaoru, just calm down and ignore what Butch said.

I looked at my reflection and saw a pair of jade green eyes staring at me. Besides the eyeshadow and lipgloss, I could still see my own face on the reflection and what I looked like as a tomboy before I was dressed up. This dress made me look like a total girl and I wish that I didn't have to wear it but sadly, I must since I had to come to this ball.

I looked around in the bathroom and saw how fancy this place was. There was a lounge area connected here with some seats and tables including gigantic mirrors where women could powder themselves or put on their make-up. The walls were pure white and everything here was made out of marble. The mirrors even had some gems around them that looked to be real diamonds and there was a clock on top of the wall that looked to be made out of pure gold.

I noticed that there were only a few women in here and they're mostly just putting on their make-up or pampering themselves to make themselves look more beautiful. I spotted Sedusa near the corner putting on some lipstick while chatting with a female devil. Looks like those 2 are getting along well.

"Stupid ball, stupid Prince" I heard someone mutter.

I turned my head and found a girl washing her hands as a tick mark appeared on her head. She had dark green wavy hair that reaches her armpits, sea-green eyes, pale skin, a sea-green silky off the shoulder ball gown that reaches her ankles with ruffles around her waist, dark green flats, a gold chain around her neck, and some lipstick. Her knuckles were red which indicated that she must've punched someone or something.

"I know you're looking at me" she said.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that I was staring at her for so long. Oh great, she must think that I'm some sort of creep for doing that.

"Sorry but I heard you mutter about the ball and Prince being stupid" I replied. "I'm guessing you hated coming here, huh?"

"You got that right. I never wanted to come here but I was forced to by my friend who was coming here with her mate. I don't know how many times Prince would always hold an engagement party here since he does that all time with any pretty girl he sees which disgusts me how they could fall for his charms and ugly face" she grimaced.

"Wait a minute, Prince holds a lot of engagement party balls!?"

"Yeah he does. He's known as one of the most biggest playboys who would date any pretty girl he sees and promises to marry them but right after he holds an engagement ball for them, he dumps them in the end and moves on to the next one in which he repeats his cycle over and over again"

My eyes widened in shock when she said that. Hold on, Himeko has just got engaged with Prince and once the party is over, he's gonna dump her. Oh man, I can't believe that Prince is not only a snob but a huge playboy!? No wonder everyone doesn't like him. Himeko is so gonna get heartbroken once she realizes that Prince is toying with her heart. But should I be concerned for her or not? Either way, its wrong to toy with someone's emotions and dump them in the end.

"So you hate Prince because of how he's a huge snob and playboy?" I asked her.

"Yes but mostly because he tried to flirt with me while his new victim wasn't looking so I gave him a good punch to the nose and I'm now cleaning my hands to get rid of the blood that stained my knuckles" she answered.

"Nice one" I snickered.

"Thanks" she grinned. "Names Hanako, you?"

"Kaoru. Nice to meet someone who hates Prince" I brought my fist out.

"Likewise" she smirked and bumped my fist with hers. "So what type of creature are you?"

"Creature? I'm actually a human"

"A human!?" she exclaimed in shock but then laughed. "That explains why you don't smell like a creature. Well, I'm an earth fairy who can control earth but I'm not a girly fairy though. I'm a tomboyish fairy who isn't afraid to kick anyone's butt! And no, we don't sparkle. Those are for water sprites"

"Aren't fairies and sprites the same thing?" I asked.

"Kinda but they're more elfish though" she answered.

"I see" I said. "Well it was nice meeting you but I gotta go see my soulmate before he gets all panicky and stuff"

"Want me to come with you? Its best if you stick with another creature so none of the creatures from outside could get you. Trust me, a human such as yourself mustn't be out in an area all alone"

"I can totally take care of myself"

"Against a bunch of creatures who lust for blood?"

"… I guess I have no other choice then. Please escort me out the bathroom and to my soulmate"

"No problem" she laughed as she placed her hand on my back and led me out the bathroom towards near the banquet where Butch was. Just when we were about to get close to Butch, Hanako suddenly screeched and I quickly turned around to find Norio holding her by the waist who's growling with his canines shown and his eyes were glowing yellow-green as his necklace started to glow.

"Hey! Whats the big idea!?" Hanako yelled at him and tried to get out of his grip. Her yell attracted some attention.

"My mate!" Norio tightened his grip on her. Hanako is Norio's mate!?

"What do you mean, your mate!?" she yelled in shock. "Thats impossible!"

"You're mine!"

He sank his canines onto her neck and she let out a huge scream. What is he doing to her!? I ran over to stop Norio but I was suddenly held back by someone. I recognized that person's scent and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Butch! Let me go! I have to save Hanako!" I yelled at him. "Why isn't anyone helping her!?"

"I can't let you do that, cupcake" he answered in a firm tone. "Werewolves get aggressive if anyone tries to stop them from coming near their mates and they won't hesitate to rip you to shreds even if you're a friend of them"

"But Hanako's in pain! Can't Norio see he's hurting her!?"

"Thats because Hanako is Norio's soulmate. Norio is marking her as his mate so she wouldn't leave his side for all eternity. Male werewolves are possessive of their female mates so if anyone comes near their luna, they face the wrath of the werewolves and I can't let you get killed by Norio's aggressiveness"

I heard Hanako's screaming had stopped and I gasped when she passed out in Norio's arms. Some of the guests had looks of pity and there were a few werewolves who were nodding towards Norio whom nodded back. He picked her up bridal style and raced out the castle with wolf speed as the guests parted back to give them some space.

After that event, the guests went back to what they were doing and I could feel my legs wobbling as they gave out if not for Butch who was holding me. Hanako has been marked as Norio's soulmate and she was in so much pain when he bit her. I couldn't stop him because Butch had me in his grip and no one stopped him because they were afraid of getting killed by Norio. Even the werewolves didn't stop Norio from marking Hanako.

I could feel myself shaking as Hanako's screams were in my mind. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't save her. I'm supposed to be Buttercup of the PPGZ but I couldn't save her because I wasn't strong enough to get out of Butch's grip. Tears leaked from the corner of my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. This isn't time to cry, Kaoru. Crying won't get you nowhere.

I felt Butch pick me up and take me to a table where my friends and their mates are. He put me down and I looked up to see the girls were giving me sad looks. They stood up from their chairs and went over to hug me as I wrapped my arms around their shoulders and buried my face onto their shoulders to hide my tears. I couldn't save Hanako. I couldn't save my friend.

* * *

**Adalila's p.o.v.**

I took a sip of my tea as I flipped the next page of my book. I was at a small table near the corner of the ballroom and I was sitting down on the chair reading my favorite book, Clarity, which is about this girl who's a medium that can see the past, present, and future while solving murder mysteries.

Anyways, Yukina was sitting across from me but she went outside to get some fresh air after what happened to that earth fairy and werewolf. We were both kinda worried for that girl since she's a fairy who's a close relative to the sprites. We even saw Ren sobbing uncontrollably from that event while Takaaki was comforting her. I wonder if Ren knew that fairy?

While I processed my thoughts, my book was suddenly snatched out of my hands by someone. I looked up to glare at that person but my eyes suddenly widened and my cheeks turned pink when I saw who had my book.

"Mikhail Ravencrest" I whispered.

His dark brown hair nearly covers his right eye and his sea-foam green eyes twinkled with mischief as he smirked at me. He was 5'7 while I was 5'2 and he was wearing a black blazer outfit with a pair of black pants, dress shoes, and a silver chain necklace around his neck with the charm shaped like an eagle.

"Adalila-koi, why are you reading this book?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

"Because I wanted to, thats why now please give it back" I politely asked him.

"Let me think… nope" he threw the book behind him that made the book land on someone's head. "Instead of reading, why don't you spend time with your mate?"

I nearly yelped when he picked me up bridal style and his dark angel wings came out of his back as they started flapping and he flew me out the open window and onto the roof of the castle where he sat down on a huge flat boulder thats part of the castle and placed me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I laid my head against his chest.

"I missed you so much, Adalila-koi. I've been so lonely without you" he whispered.

"I-I missed you too, Mikhail-kun" I whispered back. "I didn't know that the Nephilim Clan would be here"

"Me neither but I'm glad I managed to see you here. Now, we can have some alone time together. Just the two of us"

"Me too. So how's Morgana?"

"Good but she missed you like crazy and would keep asking me on when we could visit you again" he chuckled.

"Well once the party is over, I won't mind visiting her then"

"She'll definitely love it"

I felt his lips pressed against my forehead and he rested his head against mine. "Hey, Adalila-koi?"

"Yes?"

"Once everything is actually in peace, do you wanna start a family real soon?"

My eyes nearly widened and I looked up to see that he was telling the truth. A family? Mikhail wants to start a family with me? Is he serious?

"You wanna start a family?"

"Yes I do. I thought that maybe once we're ready, we can start a family of our own. We can do that real soon and when you're ready to have one. We're already mated so we don't have to worry about anything else"

"I guess you're right" I said. "Okay, I'll start a family with you real soon but only when I'm ready"

"Glad to hear that you agreed" he smirked and hugged me. Looks like Morgana is going to be an aunt sometime in the future.


End file.
